


Oblivious

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Thea's Song [37]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: Prompted by @eeveevie on tumblr.
Relationships: Female Cousland/Nathaniel Howe
Series: Thea's Song [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/890931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @eeveevie on tumblr.

“You will never believe what I found while sorting the boxes from my old apartment.”

Nathaniel looked up as his wife came into their bedroom, carrying a well-worn shoebox. She sat on the bed beside him and opened the lid, revealing a cache of old photographs. “I had honestly forgotten I had these,” Cat explained, carefully drawing a handful of prints from the box. “Really, I ought to try and get these digitized to preserve them.”

“Oh Maker… these are amazing,” Nathaniel laughed, picking up a photo from the box. “You were an awfully cute kid, you know that?”

“I do not know about that,” Cat protested with a giggle. “Oh no, look at this one… do you remember this day?”

Nathaniel took the picture and immediately gave a snort. “Yes, in fact I do,” he nodded. “Thea had convinced me to help her make you a birthday cake as a surprise. Not,” he pointed out as he leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek, “that she had to try too terrible hard.”

“It was a very sweet gesture,” Cat agreed, trying to stifle her own mirth, “in theory.”

The photo in question showed a ten year old Thea and a fourteen year old Nathaniel, standing in the Cousland’s kitchen. Nathaniel looked somewhere between resigned and sheepish, while Thea had her hands on her hips and was looking unabashedly calm. They were also both covered head to toe in flour. Thea had tried to get the flour down from the cabinet by herself rather than asking her taller best friend to assist. Of course, when he had seen what she was trying to do he had rushed over to assist, and…

“At least the cake turned out well,” he pointed out, and Cat smiled brightly.

“True,” she conceded, then picked up another photo. “Ooohhh, I remember this one…”

She handed it to Nathaniel, and he smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. “Me too,” he murmured softly, tilting her chin up to brush a kiss against her lips. “We were honestly, truly idiots, weren’t we?”

“Andraste’s ass we were,” Cat laughed, nuzzling her head against his shoulder. It was a snapshot from university, at one of the ‘study’ parties they held at Cat’s apartment. The two of them were on the loveseat, sipping beers and laughing at something one of the other guests had said. Honestly, he could not remember the names of half the other people in the photo, nor could he remember exactly what they had been allegedly studying. But damned if he could not remember the way he had felt sitting that close to her, their thighs touching and her hand brushing against his with more frequency than was probably necessary in retrospect. He could remember the way her hair had smelled, the sparkle in her eyes, the way her head had fallen against his chest as she grew tired.

Cat gave a small sigh of contentment, setting the photo down. “In retrospect, I can understand why everyone else was exasperated with us. Looking at these photos,” she pulled out another one from earlier in their lives, where they were sitting together on a garden swing, “It was obvious I was in love with you. Abundantly obvious.”

He took the photo from her and studied it. His arm was on the back of the swing, but he could tell even from the picture that he had been considering putting it around Cat’s shoulders. “Andraste take me, Cat, I was clearly in love with you, too,” he sighed. “I am so sorry it took me so long to say it, because it has always been you.”

“Oh, Nate,” she set aside the box of photos and gently pulled him down to lay beside her, one delicate hand reaching up to brush against his cheek. “I am sorry, too. For not saying it sooner. But you know what? We have many, many more years to tell each other how we feel. I promise.”

Nathaniel smiled, resting his head against hers and pulling her close. “True. I love you, Cat. And I am looking forward to many, many more photos.”


End file.
